


Do Over

by fresne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Groundhog Day Fandom in a Certain Way of Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people liked to save up their days. </p><p>Sarah was like most people. She never saved up enough for a proper vacation or sabbatical. Most weekends it was all she could do to make it to Sunday and take her extra day.</p><p>Though she wasn't stupid, she held a day in reserve. She just figured she'd use it to avoid Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing that came to me while puttering around.

Some people liked to save up their days. Sarah had heard about a man out in Glasgow, who'd saved up and then spent twenty years on a perfect Tuesday. Then there was Phil Connors. The first one to Groundhog. No one knew how many years he'd spent repeating. Some people thought it was ten thousand years, which was ridiculous, if metaphysically possible. But most estimates for his round trip came in at around thirty-three years.

Sarah was like most people. She never saved up enough for a proper vacation or sabbatical. Though she wasn't stupid. She kept an extra day in case of accident.

She'd hit the weekend and spend her weekly repeat day on either Saturday or Sunday. Generally Sunday. It was the day of rest after all. Have a good lie in. Best way to keep the day the same. Everyone always said they were going to use their day to fix their mistakes. But that generally just mucked things up. Better to redo the good days than try and fix the bad.

Though it had done wonders for the murder rates. Not that Groundhogging was admissible in court, what with crackpots claiming aliens had landed the day before and that was why they had to laser pen the sky. Then were always the tragedies that happened when someone didn't have a day saved up. 

The world was different than when Sarah as a girl. She couldn't imagine living without do over days now. Bit like her phone. Couldn't imagine what it would be like if she couldn't just look things up.

Saturday, she'd woken up at 1am from work stress. She'd been doing that every night for weeks. Nothing fun to relive there. Got so she had her iPod on her bed and ready to go with some nice soothing fic. Odd how porn had her going to sleep at 1am, but there it was. This time she'd gone through three fandoms before she found the one that would have her drifting off.

The man at the butcher's shop grinned at her when she'd gone in on impulse for a ridiculously expensive slab of meat for some cooking therapy. "Redo Day?"

She'd shaken her head. That hadn't been the plan.

She was just planning on some food therapy paired with wine therapy paired with whining at her friends about her job. A day spent worrying about stupid things she couldn't do anything about and ended with a fabulous meal.

Most of her friends had redone Saturday and were raving about how awesome the meal had been both times. She wondered sometimes about all the things that just got erased by being out of sync. If she decided to redo Saturday and didn't invite anyone over. Instead, she fell asleep and found herself blinking awake at 2am, which was better than one. 

She puttered around. Wished that work cleaning the kitchen could be split up between days. Decided there wasn't a point to cleaning. She'd just have to redo it.  
She was just thinking of going for a walk when the aliens invaded. Giant three legged things were stomping around zapping everyone's houses, she just had time to think, "Really?" when she was vaporized.

She woke up at 2am again. This time she wished she could have had that extra hour. Still it was going to be a long day. She called the emergency hotline where she was informed that calling in false forewarnings was a federal offense. She was arguing with the operator when she heard yelling and something about Beijing. The operator hung up.

Sarah decided that camping was great thing to do. She actually had an alien invasion escape plan, though with all the zombie shows, she'd been expecting to use the zombie plan. Zombies called for going to sea. Aliens called for running for the hills. She made a few posts on some forewarning boards and packed up her car.

After all, she only had one do over day left in reserve.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
